


Not So Cinderella

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Thorin, still healing from BotFA can't attend the masked ball celebration King Thranduil is throwing and asks you to go in his place. With Elves running in circles in search of the woman that had stolen the King's eye.





	1. Chapter 1

Thranduil sighed choosing his outfit for the upcoming 3 night long masked ball festival he was throwing, once again yet another party where he couldn’t pass for another in the crowds, ages he had spent in the same rigid stance wishing to regain the same freedom he once had, if only for a moment, his fingers tracing along the same silk robes he’d always chosen before his eyes fell to the same pair of boots he knew he would don for the occasion, Always the same, why had this Kingdom grown so stifling? He sighed again as a knock sounded on his door, it opened revealing a messenger sent to remind him of his daily meeting, without the aged Elleth having to speak a word his fingers abandoned the cloth as he turned to continue the same path he’d always taken. At least this time the Dwarves will be there for some added intrigue.  
..  
Thorin’s eyes dropped to the invitation in his hand with a slight groan, turning to his Cousin Dwalin, “Why would he invite us, we’ve barely spoken since our arrival, haven’t even sat for a trade agreement.”  
Dwalin shrugged flicking his head back quickly attempting to land his fourth chocolate chunk resting on his nose in his open mouth sealing his lead over Fili who was three behind, his curt laugh filling the room before a small group of cheers from the small group of Dwarves around him. You, however, glanced up from your book in your curled position in the armchair along the wall smirking at the King while your small son napped against your chest, “Perhaps he’s hoping for a change of scenery.” Thorin glanced at you curiously spotting your growing smirk, “He’s been stuck celebrating with only his Kin and a few scarce Men with Erebor Empty. Dwarves must seem like a breath of fresh air for him and his dark forest.”  
Thorin smirked at you with a small nod sliding the invitation across the table to his sole Elven ally, “Then perhaps you should go in my place, my leg needs far too much mending yet to risk the trip back through those woods, and I doubt I have anything worth maintaining his attention.”  
Kili chuckled nudging your arm from the chair behind you, “Hey, I could escort you, at least until I spot that Angel of mine.”  
Fili shot you a small smile, “And I get at least one dance, though Sigrid asked if I’d escort her, I‘m sure she’ll release me for just one at least. Though Bard did ask me not to let her out of my sight.”  
You giggled, “Well the last time he did she went chasing after a troll with a dull blade.”  
He and the rest of the group let out soft laughter at that brief flash from the battle you had endured recently.  
Dwalin grabbed the next chocolate chip he was going to place on his nose and quickly popped it in his mouth as Kili distracted Fili from their challenge and glanced over at Ori, “Picked your outfit yet Ori?”  
He nodded, “Bilbo helped me pick it, it’ll pair nicely with Miss Tilda’s unless her mind changes.”  
You smiled at him, “Not likely, she’ll have no doubt the best dancer among the bunch to lead her.” Thorin rose a brow at you when you glanced back at him with a smirk, “Oh come now with that injured foot of yours I’m thrilled you can even bear to put weight on it at all let alone dance.”  
He and the rest of the group chuckled again while he watched you glance at the invitation lifting it daintily from the table and turning it over between your fingers, Thorin’s smirk returned, “And just what’s that look for?” Questioning the small smile forming on your face.  
“Just trying to imagine what color King Thranduil is going to wear, we’ve seen him in so many choices, silver, maroon and, well that other silver one.”  
Dwalin chuckled, “I think the second silver was just the first without the wrap.”  
You giggled again, “It’s possible.” Eyeing the invitation again mentally choosing your outfit.  
.  
Through the crowds of Men and Dwarves heading through the well lit path into the forest you were snuggly between the Princes with Kili curling his arm around yours asking his latest string of questions about Elven cultures and possible ways to win her heart sooner, his grip remaining firm until you’d entered the Castle and he’d wandered off in search of his Angel. Your eyes wandered around taking in the intricate carvings and decorations, passing through the main hall lifting your hand to unclasp the beaded pin holding it in place after lowering the deep blue velvety hood, your skin prickling at the attention you sensed yourself gaining while you laid the cloak down with the rest of the Durin clans’ hoping that none would dare claim it in your place, since you’d spent so long fashioning it.  
The lack of a cloak revealing the dress that hung tightly to your figure and grew looser flowing out along your legs, the bottom half of the front being a velvety blue material with nearly the entire back the same with the top of the front bearing white layered feathers secured on a mesh sleeveless top secured with a blue bow below the back of you neck. Your long black curly hair pulled back into an intricate half braid along the top of your head with feathers added along the safely placed jeweled clasps holding the jewel encrusted chains that dangled from the simple circlet you wore, the lower exposed half of your hair coated in a blue powder matching the same varying shades scattered through the hair of the Elves and Dwarves in the crowds along with the Blue Jay mask you’d chosen complete with a glowing silvery gemstone in the center above your eyes from your circlet.  
The crowd joined you in the slow procession out to the large lit gardens and enclosed meadow where the ball was being held, each scanning the crowds for any sign of their friends before heading off in their own directions, Kili in his ram mask with matching silvery powder for his hair had formed his last trail at the Male Elf he’d mistaken for Tauriel as Fili in his green crocodile mask with matching cloak, clothes and hair powder led Sigrid, who’d chosen a crane outfit with a pale layered flowing dress with the same feathers you had used for your hair tucked into her white powdered hair. Ori in his Otter mask stayed at Tilda, the fox’s side, as Nori followed after with silvery locks and a raccoon mask until Dwalin in a Bear mask had pled for his help at ditching the Dam in the crab mask.  
A smile slid onto your face eyeing your group as you turned to examine the rest of the incredible outdoor ballroom, your eyes raised examining the strings of lit crystals stretched across the entire area secured to similarly wrapped trees, walking slowly along the edge of the groups of Elven dancers. The tallest of the Elves drawing your eye as he wove through the twirling Elleths around him before aloofly reclaiming the hand of his chosen partner, his next turn however drawing him to round the corner before you, giving him the first glimpse of you, the second those icy blue eyes locked on you it clicked in your mind whose those broad shoulders belonged to. Donning a pale golden robe with a matching mask coated in feathers and pale gold hair powder through his braided hair with a matching circlet, blindly moving through the next five movements passing you with a slight breeze and a gasp as you gave him a brief glimpse of your purple eyes before darting them away leaving him to fight his urge to abandon his partner to rush to your side as you continued your stroll.  
The song ended and sure enough within moments of the hurried nod of his head he slid through crowds finding you, drawing another set of bumps across your skin drawing you to turn spotting the Elven King offering you a small smile as he crossed the remaining short distance between you. His eyes trailing over your figure hugging outfit briefly before he offered a small bow of his head and asked in Elvish spotting your pointed ears, “My Lady, would you do me the honor of allowing me the next dance?” Offering his hand for you with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes.  
Offering a small smile in return you raised your hand to rest in his open palm forcing his smile even wider, “I would be Honored.”  
Turning sideways he led you to the dance floor through the parting crowd and turning back again to the starting position with another bow of his head as you offered the same mirroring the other couples around you when the music started, “Did you have a pleasant journey here?”  
You fought the smirk attempting to slide onto your face, as his eyes remained fixed on yours with a somewhat dreamy eyed gaze, “Tonight or before the ball?”  
“Your journey to Greenwood, you must have come from Rivendell or Lothlorien, I would have remembered seeing a pair of eyes like yours in these lands.”  
You nodded accepting his hand for a brief spin leading to a momentary lift with his hand trailing along the small of your back through the next turn, after setting you back down safely again, which did nothing to aid your attempts to control your smirks, “I did stay in Rivendell for a few years not so long ago.”  
He nodded with a glint in his eye at his partially correct guess, “Why so brief, if I might ask?”  
“I was there for a short time after my Son was born.” His smile flickering for a moment before returning, “His parents passed and, I lost my home, Lord Elrond was kind to us.”  
His brows rose, “His parents?”  
You nodded, “My closest friends, it was a far more selfish decision that it sounds, claiming him.”  
His eyes dropping to the ring on your right index finger marking you as married, “Your husband must be pleased to have such a caring Wife.”  
Your smirk slid shamelessly across your face causing his confusion to rise through your giggle after, “I have no husband, the ring is part of my Son’s inheritance.”  
His eyebrows rose again, “Oh.”  
“What about you?” Asking aloofly testing to see how far he would take his game.  
“About me? Oh, I, I was a very long time ago. Our Son is fully grown now, how old is yours?” Slightly stunned and excited to properly converse with someone who didn’t know each detail about him.  
“Nearly ten.”  
His smile grew as his eyes nearly filled with tears at remembering Legolas at that age, “That’s an incredible age.” His face nearly dropping as you curtsied to him making him realize he needed to bow as they’d reached the end of the song. “Would you join me for another?”  
Through yet another hopeful glimmer you offered him your hand again for the start of the dance, “So what am I to call you, tall stranger?”  
His mouth quickly opening and shutting before a small smile slid across his face, “You may call me Taule.” (Great Tree)  
Your smile grew through the next spin he led you into, sliding your hand back into his for another twirl, “You may call me Helin.” (Violet-flower)  
His smile grew bowing his head to you, “What a fitting nickname. Hopefully just as fitting as your true name.” Continuing his locked longing gaze on your eyes.  
Through the next few hours he’d claimed a few more dances before leading you on a small tour promising to show you trails that only the King travels before uttering some attempt to claim he was merely one of his thousands of servants. As you spoke he neared closer to you before eventually finding both of you in a small private library on the Royal floor, “This is the King’s personally Library.”  
You nodded half impressed he’d lasted this long, “Impressive, though I am wondering why you’ve showed me here.”  
He smirked leaning in closer to you, “Perhaps I wished to see how well you could handle a secret.”  
You giggled smirking back, “Oh but the real test is how well you could handle one.”  
He chuckled through his brief inspection of the room, “And just what sort of secret would that be? Hmm?”  
His head turned to look at you again only to catch a glimpse of you before your lips met his, after a momentary freeze, one hand curled around your cheek cupping it gently while the other slid around your waist, soon to be joined by its twin through the deepening kiss to lift you pressed against the end of the thick wooden bookcase as your tongues and lips worked against each others.   
The night not ending exactly as you’d planned with you waking up alone in one of the spare rooms in the Royal Wing, groaning as you turned over and inspected the empty room as images of your passionate kissing session with the King before he’d curled around you tightly for the night promising he’d hold you.   
Stupid, just so stupid of me. Why would he actually stay… Closing your eyes for a moment you drew in a quick breath as you glanced at the clock on the wall showing it was far too late to walk home alone through the forest, but you had to get back to claim your Son, checking your appearance in the mirror before slipping out, the party continued for the Elves and the few Dwarves who’d managed to last thus far causing enough distraction for you to find your own way home.  
Ducking into the wine cellars you climbed in a barrel hoping to avoid the eyes of the Elves who you’d assumed to be tracking your nonexistent trail, adjusting your dress around you to get comfortable as a distracted Elf stood before you with a lid in his hand speaking to his Brother and securing the lid on the barrel blindly before they repeated the action with the others before pulling on the lever and you plummeted into the river below clapping your hand to your mouth to remain quiet.  
.  
Three terrified Men later you’d freed yourself from the barrel causing the lid to go flying off scaring a small trio of Men who helped you out of the barrel and escorted you back to the gates of Erebor after recognizing your eyes, a not so short walk later you sighed entering Thorin’s room curling your arms around Estel, who was asleep on the King’s chest, and lifting him gently before turning to take him home.  
Thorin, “Have fun? You look like you had a rough time.”  
You nodded, “Just took a bit longer getting back than I thought.”  
He nodded again giving you a hug, “I didn’t think you could smell more like apples than you did before.”  
You offered him a quick smile in return choosing to keep it to yourself, and headed off for you Apartment in the Royal Wing he’d gifted you clutching your sleeping Son, curling him into bed before washing up and getting a few hours of sleep yourself thinking of the next ball coming up in a few days and what you would wear and say to the Elf King.


	2. Chapter 2

A bouncing child woke you as the sun shone through the small cutouts in the ceiling, “Naneth, it’s time to eat.” Giving you a large pout that earned a giggle from you, leading to you climbing out of bed and curling him in your arms peppering the giggling child with kisses as you carried him to the kitchen, setting him on the counter and allowing him a small knife to help you prepare breakfast under your careful watch.   
Shortly after you’d both gotten dressed as you forced your growing sting of a crack in your heart from your tarnished reputation, for ages you’d never been tempted, never been touched and by all of your Vanyar standards and custom, you had been used and tossed aside, but from a King, especially in your time in Gondor you’d been no stranger to their corruption and weaknesses, Thorin alone, and now Dain too had been the exception. Treating you respectfully and never claiming any will or control over you, in any form, Thranduil had seemed sweet and sincere enough and a piece of you had hoped it was some minor misunderstanding, relinquishing your control you would leave the decision to him, his next move would prove if he would claim you or if you’d be forced to leave.  
For most of the day you’d spent the hours on your knees digging and planting along with minor repairs in the greenhouse that was growing nicely under your care. Having the first large bounty of potatoes available within a few days, after gathering the first ready batch you added it to the baskets and took them to the small makeshift market for the soldiers from the Iron Hills and a basket for the Company as well. Entering the communal kitchen in the Royal Wing you added the food to the pantry as Dwalin collected Estel from your shoulders and carried the giggling boy to the table as you jumped in helping with lunch as the Dwarves filed in. The Princes however started on you right away as you helped carry the food to the table with Kili announcing, “Ah, there’s our Elven Queen.”  
You rolled your eyes and Thorin glanced at him curiously as he and Fili laughed before asking, “Alright what am I missing?” Gently curling his hand around your wrist as you tried to pass him, earning a sigh from you before you replied, “I danced with King Thranduil last night.”  
Fili chuckled, “Ya, 6 times then vanished.”  
Thorin’s smirk fell and he glanced up at you again gently pulling you, leading you to the hallway and resting along the wall giving you a serious expression as he whispered, “Do I need to have a word with this Elf King about his behavior?”  
Your eyes met his noticing the protective fire flashing through them, “No, he took me on a tour, we passed the Kingdom on our way to Erebor, though I think he thinks I’m from Rivendell or Lothlorien.”  
Thorin, “And he acted properly, all night?”  
You nodded, “Though,” Thorin’s eyes twitched slightly, “He seemed to want to act like someone else for the night.”  
Thorin, “Really, how’s that?”  
“We traded fake names,” a curious smirk formed in response to your flash of a smile, “He pretended to be a servant to the King.”  
Thorin chuckled, “Perhaps he needed a break from the weigh of it all,” his hand rising to gently draw a stray leaf from your long braid drooped over your shoulder and flicking it away, “Besides, he might have been worried that you wouldn’t speak to him freely so he wouldn’t be able to, get an understanding of you without his crown being in the way.”  
“Sounds about right.”  
He nodded laying his hand gently on your shoulder with a small smile, “Let me know if he does anything forward, King or not I won’t stand for him harming you.” His head tilting as he tried to understand your small expressions flashing across your face, “Do you care for him?”  
“I,” your eyes dropped to the floor and he placed his hands on your upper arms gently causing you to meet his eyes again as he replied, “If you do there’s a long list of terms he’ll have to meet before he can court you. You’re of high Dwarven rank now, he’ll have to earn you.”  
You sighed again, “What exactly does Dwarven courting say about contact before courting is announced.”  
His eyebrows rose and he whispered, “Contact?”  
You scooted closer after kicking the door shut, spotting the Princes attempting to sneak up to spy on you both, the door’s slam left you in the darkened hall with only a small beam of light reflected on mirrors from a cutout in the ceiling to light the hall giving him a glimpse of your shadowy figure leaning in to whisper, “I, kissed him.” A snort came in response soon to be coughed away as Thorin regained his composure as he gripped your arm, stopping you and kicking the door shut again after you’d turned to leave mumbling, “Now you’re laughing at me.”  
He gently turned you pressing you against the wall holding you in place with his hands on your upper arms, “I’m not laughing, it was a, well not a surprise, you’re breath taking and he’d be mad not to choose you. As long as he behaves, just a bit surprised that you’d start something with him so soon. He must have made quite an impression as a servant.”  
You giggled rubbing your face making him smile larger, “He was so terrible at it, I knew him right away.”  
Thorin chuckled again, “He’s got a bit too rigid to hide I suppose.”  
“And he’s nearly a foot taller than all the others there.”  
Thorin nodded pressing his forehead to yours, “Just keep us up to date on everything,” stepping back to release you and reopen the door, then leaning in to whisper, “So we can know when to plan the wedding gifts.” Winking at you as you rolled your eyes again.  
..  
As lunch ended you accepted Thorin’s request for you taking a trip to Dale to meet with Bard and a small group of his men inspecting the shape of the city for possible housing through the upcoming winter, the walk down went rather quickly with you giggling from Estel seated behind your head. Your arms curled up behind his back holding him in place as you bounced and hopped making him giggle all the way there before allowing him to join the small group of children from Laketown as Fili kept and eye on him while speaking with Sigrid allowing you to join the men for the inspection.   
Your hands brushing against the thick vest and long shirt hanging to your knees over your thick pants and tall boots as your braid swung behind you through your partially swaying steps as you wandered through your thoughts, each breeze reminding you of the thin layer of dried sweat and dirt still coating you in various spots as you rejoined the children. A giggle escaped you when you spotted Estel trying to do a cartwheel, quickly joining him you gripped his middle holding him steady as he flung his legs around before he giggled again at your releasing him before pouting through a request for you to show the group how good yours were.  
You stood drawing in a large breath stepping a few steps away spotting the group of Elves drawing closer to Bard and his group including the King and Prince, each of them taking a chance to turn and inspect the laughing group of children while eyeing the strange cart wheeling one in the middle leading them through the lesson.  
Doing all you could to keep your heart from pounding you kept your back to the King though your tears filled your eyes just the same, drawing the Elven child the Elves had locked onto closer to you and curling in your arms hoping to bring your smile back again, his next giggle bringing back their smile as he said, “Naneth, dance with me!” To which you promptly curled him in your right arm and spun him a few steps away from the group humming as you led him through the dance and he snuggled closer to your chest listening to your heart beating.   
Your skin was all but burning as the King eyed your movements ignoring the men speaking to him entirely trying his best to get a glimpse of the eye color from underneath your closed eyelids while your braid slid free from the small ribbon holding the end in place breaking free covering you completely from his view by the dizzying curls flailing around you as the children mimicked your steps. The elves remained for a short while after only to eventually leave but not until after spotting you pressing another kiss to Estel’s head as you gently brushed your thumb over his small pointed ear driving a huge spike of jealousy from each of them at your precious child.  
..  
A smile was locked on Thranduil’s face with his forehead resting against yours, his hand drawing the blanket higher across your back and hand that had curled around a small portion of his hair with your index finger stroking along his jaw in your sleep. Each moment leaving a greater feeling of bliss at your body curled across his chest while his mind replayed the few hours before with both of you allowing a small slip of your passions to break free, his forehead nuzzling closer to yours as his fingers gently stroked against your skin.   
My Wife, My Dazzling Queen, his fingers aching to remove the mask that had been secured with a ribbon woven through your hair but not wishing to cause you any pain in its removal, relenting to your one major secret between you, he couldn’t imagine what a poor servant he’d made himself out to be but you, whatever your station he knew you could be no less than a Queen with how you held yourself.   
And now that he’d held you in his arms past nightfall by Silvan customs secured your marriage leaving him to hope that your Son would accept and grow to care for him as soon as you’d both been moved into your new home. Followed by thought of what he could look like knowing he was adopted he might not look very much like you at all leading to an ache for a brood of children each claiming you features and eyes before his fingers slid over your hair grabbing a small section of it after wetting his thumb on his tongue and rubbing the blue powder from it revealing the deep Raven hue.  
Releasing your hair he curled his arm around your back again with a soft chuckle as you curled closer to him before his eyes opened at the sound of a faint knock and the door opening, his head raised carefully not to wake you as his eyes met the nervous servant with her eyes on the floor quickly informing him of an urgent matter needing his attention. With a sigh he carefully slid you off of his chest stroking your cheek after removing your hand from his hair and whispering, “Please sleep until I get back, we can talk about it all over breakfast.” His lips gently pressing to your forehead then your lips again taking another moment to take in your sleeping face before drawing your blanket higher and following the servant as he removed his mask leaving it in the room before he left, securing the door behind him and glancing at the guard nearby, “Ensure the Queen is not disturbed.” The Guard bowed his head deeply in reply before Thranduil turned to go handle this nonsense with a deepening glare at being all but ripped from your arms, at least in is mind.  
The tip of his ear twitched with each tick on the clock along the wall burning to get back to you as he knew the sun would be rising soon, his feet carrying him as fast as he could manage easing his ache as the sight of the guest room in the Royal Wing he’d chosen came into view, pausing to draw in and release a steady breath with his hand resting on the doorknob readying himself for his bride. His heart plummeting however at the empty sunlit bed with nothing but a single feather and the discarded blanket, his feet carrying him inside to inspect the bathroom and closet before the balcony as his hand rubbed his temples while his breathing quickened drawing the Guard near the door inside with a timid stance as the King asked loudly, “Were is the Queen?”  
His stern eyes meeting the Guard whose mouth dropped open for a moment, “I did not see her leave My King, it must have been when we switched shifts, couldn’t have been more than a few moments.”  
His eyes shut again as he fought back a growl returning to rubbing his temples, Alright, alright, she has a Son, must have had to return for him. Now I just have to find her. His eyes opening as he dropped his hand back to his side, “I want a list on each of my Elven guests staying in the Kingdom from Rivendell and Lothlorien, complete with descriptions, hair and eye color included.” Walking past the Guard collecting his mask before heading to his room fighting the trembling of his hands he’d clenched into fists.   
Nearly jerking himself free from his layers of clothes that seemed to be burning his skin at your absence. His body lowered into his bath as he glanced at his reflection in the small mirror he’d set at the edge making sure to scrub each inch of the paint and powder from himself and finally stepping out of his bath when it was all gone, curling a towel around his waist and turning as Legolas burst through the door, “You’re married?!”  
A smirk ran across his face as he grabbed another towel and started to dry his hair, “Yes.”  
Legolas closed the door and headed over sitting on the bench near his Father, “What’s she like? It is the Woman you were dancing with correct?”  
Thranduil nodded and to his surprise Legolas smiled, “She’s incredible, I’ve never met anyone like her before.”  
Legolas chuckled, “So where is she?”  
His concern spiked at his Father’s dimming smile, “I believe she went to be with her Son, he’s ten.”  
Legolas’ smile came back and he moved closer grabbing the comb off of the table before him to ease through his Father’s hair, “I’m going to have a Brother?”  
Thranduil chuckled again, “Yes, there’s only one problem.”  
“Mhmm, what’s that.”  
“I have no idea what her name is.”  
Legolas’ hands froze and his smile dropped as he moved around to his Father’s front, “What?!”  
..  
The rest of his day going increasingly irritating as the reports came back without a single purple eyed Elleth among them and with the few scattered children none of them were young enough to be your Son, leaving him at a loss until Legolas suggested that you could be among the group of Elves that had lived in Laketown who had come from various Kingdoms and were unwilling to face the forest path.   
Their trip went quickly leading to spotting only one Elf child who they were told didn’t belong to any Elleth in Laketown, claimed only by a strange dancing woman who seemed to be caked in dirt from her head to her toes including a thick layer through her odd orange hued hair that flailed around her. His eyes locked on the small child wishing that it could have been your Son, that the strange woman could have been you so he could rush over to you publicly claiming you as his along with your Son so you’d never be without him again. Where could she be?  
…  
Through the next day you’d kept yourself busy in the greenhouse caking yourself with another thick layer of dirt and mud before making a stop in the forges to assist Bofur in the repairs on one of the massive boilers before finally being able to head upstairs and scrub again but only after passing the curious tall redheaded Tauriel who eyed you closely wondering what sort of creature could be under all those layers of grime.   
You started eating your meal in the oddly empty dining room in the Royal Wing you focused on Estel and convincing him that the green bean population needed controlling, so we all had to do our parts, only winning by adding more gravy to them along with more mashed potatoes to dip them in. Your attention on him breaking as you heard the large crowd of Dwarves enter the room, eyeing it carefully before heading over to you when they spotted you, Thorin hobbled over with the aid of his cane claiming the seat at your side with a large smile and chuckles attempting to burst free from him, “Ahem, Jaqi, was wondering if you’d have missed a few details from the Celebration the other night?”  
You glanced over at him curiously, “Like what?”  
Kili and Fili slammed their palms on the table, “Like You’re Married?!”  
Your mouth dropped open, “I’m what?!” Their faces twisted in confusion and Thorin leaned in closer curling his arm around your shoulders seeing you were truly baffled by what they’d said.  
Thorin, “What exactly happened?”  
“Just what I told you.”  
Kili, “Tauriel mentioned something about you sleeping wi-“ his eyes wandering over to Estel.  
“Yes, with, as in beside, same way we did for nearly a year. I fell asleep..”  
Kili’s eyes narrowed as Fili said, “Is that normal for Elven cultures?”  
You shrugged, “He’s Silvan, I’m Vanyar, they’re vastly different apparently. I mostly spent time in Gondor and the Shire, by that logic I’ve been married to Bilbo for what, 10 years?” Glancing at Bilbo who nodded in response while filling Thorin’s plate as he chewed on the roll in his mouth.  
Thorin glanced at the plate set before him with a soft “Thank you” to Bilbo then turned back to you as Bilbo served himself, “So this is a cultural thing. Hmm. Well is it that bad that he’s claimed you?”  
Your hands dropped from rubbing your temples, “He barely knows me. I spent the past two days caked in dirt, how’s he going to handle that?”  
The Dwarves all chuckled as you pushed the plate back to Estel as he tried to slide it away from himself in the middle of the conversation as Thorin continued, “Well you’re at least going to have to go to the next celebration to speak with him, apparently he’s even more sunken than normal.”   
Kili nodded, “Tauriel said he’s looked everywhere for you, took up a list of all his guests for an Elf with purple eyes.”  
Dwalin, “Why didn’t you just tell her to look here?”  
Kili shot him a quick sarcastic glare, “Because,” turning his head back to you, “We had to make sure it was true first, is she, for example trashed his castle or something and they’re laying a trap, we couldn’t very well go and turn her in now could we?” glancing at the nodding Dwarves while crossing his arms.  
Fili’s eyes narrowed next, “But he saw her, yesterday at Dale, you were with Estel.” Locking his eyes with yours.  
“Again, caked in dirt, we never traded names, though he’s hard to mistake, so all he’s got is my eye color I suppose.”  
Thorin rubbed his face as Dwalin said, “Talk it through seems the best deal then, besides, if you are the Queen and it’s etched in Iron then we’ve got a solid footing for any trade deals.”  
You rubbed your face, “Oh that’s comforting.”  
Thorin chuckled, “We’re not trading you for anything, if you refuse his proposal we’ll get you out of it.” His arm curled around your shoulders, “You’re family now, you and the little one, no one hurts our family.”  
“I know.”  
..  
Through the next day preparations were made and Kili had made sure to send a note to Tauriel that the Mystery Queen had been spotted in Dale the day before and would be there again the next night, to collect her lost cloak at least, a note that was responded to with a very lengthy inquiry on everything that he knew about her, to which he vaguely responded to as being between the Elf King and New apparent Queen.   
King Thranduil had eagerly read and reread the correspondence on both sides with no calming to his nerves wondering how he could have missed you, forcing himself through the day once again finishing the plans for the celebration the next night before returning to his room where he went to his desk once again collecting the single feather you’d left behind with a sorrowful gaze.   
Doing everything he could to keep the tears struggling to fill his eyes at how it could have been this complicated or painful, he’d never dreamt of falling for anyone, his first marriage being arranged at his refusal to court anyone and now he’d managed to fumble his way into yet another marriage that seemed to be going just as smoothly as the last, with him absolutely baffled by the woman he’d been bonded to. It’ll be alright, everything will, will be, alright, hopefully.Standing with the feather still between his fingers, going to his bed, sitting on the end of it and laying back with a sigh twirling the feather above his chest, closing his eyes and remembering you, wishing you were there curled across his chest again with your fingers in his hair.  
.  
The next morning he’d once again finalized the plans for that night before cementing the fact that should he need it, he would be granted time off to spend with you, with the celebration growing closer he returned to his room to prepare, his hair this time being turned into a pale blue braid with the powder as he pulled on a matching robe with silver pants and boots before adding a matching mask with a small smile after a long exhale to calm his nerves. Turning to face the door he entered the hall and exited his room smiling at Legolas who was already waiting for him in a similar outfit before they headed down to the same outdoor ballroom scanning over the massive sea of guests for any sign of you.  
.  
When it was time for the celebration your hands were shaking so bad you had to stand at your kitchen table with your hands flat on it, taking several deep breaths with your eyes slammed shut, mentally struggling with the growing urge to vomit and hide in the toy chest in Estel’s room for the rest of eternity, following that thought until you couldn’t help but laugh at your mind reasoning the happy life you both could have in that giant wooden chest.   
Your mental rambling seemed to do the trick and you managed your way into the hall joining the Princes who’d helped you into a fur lined robe that Thorin had picked for you from the massive abandoned collection in the Royal Wing. Your hands ran lovingly over the short gray fur opposite the silvery velvet fabric that would coat your tan dress with pale blue designs resembling petals with a few stripes of dangling pale blue thread with a large matching bow just under your bust, mentally you ran through the dances again tonight hoping there was nothing to difficult to handle with the corset under your dress that was helping to hold it in place.  
Once again you were helped with covering your braided bun with hair coated to a pale blue shade with a matching mask as Kili curled his arm around yours once again smirking as he led you to the carriages outside. Driven by an Elf who’s face lit up as he caught a flash of your eyes, leading you straight up to the front gate and giving an awkward head nod towards you causing the Guard’s faces outside to go blank before they mentally sent word inside to the King who joined his Son near the entrance to the outdoor ballroom.   
Following the Princes you spotted Tauriel narrowing her eyes at your hands curled around Kili’s arm before you released it and he helped you from your cloak and added it to theirs before his hand gently brushed a powder blue curl behind your ear before shooting you a wink and heading over to Tauriel who’s mouth dropped open as you turned to offer her a small smile across the crowded room, allowing her to get a glimpse of your eyes, she turned and grabbed Kili’s arm, “How do you know her?”  
Kili chuckled, “She’s family.”  
They headed inside and you followed after accepting Bain’s free arm as he escorted his date on the other with a large smile on his face as you followed Fili and Sigrid, after entering the first doorway you spotted the King whose eyes locked on you with a growing smile that seemed to bring your urges back nearly driving you to punch the tall impossibly attractive man in the ribs for how he’s acted even in the large crowd. Two steps later he’d stopped before you leaning in closely to whisper, “Might I have a moment?”  
Your eyes wandered to his Son offering you a large smile then back to him as you drew in a quick breath and nodded through your turn while his hand gently slid across the center of your back while he led you through the castle back up to the Royal Wing again, the entire time his arm slowly slid tighter around you as he inched closer, both of you slightly unsure of what to say leaving the entire trip silent. His hand landed on the handle to his room and he paused offering you another smile, “I, should, you look incredible, again.”  
His smile grew as yours did, “Thank you.” The handle dipped and he opened the door for you allowing you in first and following after, closing the door and returning his hand to your back showing you through to his private kitchen with a meal set up for the two of you surrounded by flowers and candles with added crystals scattered through the room to reflect the light. He paused again at your side when your feet stopped a few feet from the table slightly in awe of what he’d done for you, his eyes scanned over your face as he gently slid his hand around yours, “How’s your Son?”  
A curious smile forming on his face as you turned to face him, “He’s good.”  
“About,” he quickly wet his lips while shifting on his feet, “I would like to humbly beg yoru forgiveness, I got called away on something they had described as urgent business, leading to my return, possibly several hours after you’d left. And I never, never intended on leaving you, just it, I shouldn’t have left…”  
Your eyes locked onto his nearly getting lost in his slightly pleading gaze, “I had to get back..”  
“To your Son, yes, I assumed that. The thing is, I searched for you, I sent out for an inventory of all my guests and none of them had a description matching yours, not to mention the three children brought for the celebration came nowhere close to your Son’s age.”  
You shifted slightly unsure of what he was leading up to, “For a servant to the King you seem to have a great deal of weight to be able to order such inquiries.”  
He shifted while he swallowed, “I am..” his eyes dropped to the floor as he wet his lips again.  
“The King,” His eyes darted back up to yours, “Do not mistake me for a fool Orophereon. You made it plain you wished for me to speak to you honestly and I have, but what could you possibly want from me after this?”  
He stepped closer to you, “I want you, only you, and your Son of course too, but nothing past that.”  
You stepped back as he tried to step closer, his face dropping as he spotted the tears filling your eyes, “And yet when you walked past me the day after the celebration, like I was nothing.”  
Tears filled his eyes, unsure of how, but he had missed you, walked right past you and hurt you, his voice left him in an uncommonly weak tone, “I had no intention of harming you, or ignoring you. Perhaps I rushed things far too early.” Slowly inching closer, “But I don’t regret a single moment.” His eyes searching yours for any glimmer of hope that this could be repaired.  
“And what, what am I meant to do now Yo-.”  
His hand rose stroking your cheek gently, softly pleading, “Taule. You’re not very familiar with Silvan customs are you?”  
“No I’m Vanyar. I’ve spent little time with your Kin. Most of my time was spent in Gondor.”  
“You said you-.”  
“Spent time, in Rivendell, yes, after my Son was born until I moved to the Shire.”  
“Why would you move to the Shire?”  
“it’s complicated, but I had a friend there that offered me a room, along with there being countless children for my Son to play with. I had to keep him safe.”  
“So you came from the Shire?”  
“Yes.”  
“Where have you been staying?” His hand dropped from your cheek to your side as he inched closer again.  
“Why is this so important to you?”  
His hands curling around your waist, “You spent the night in my arms, we’ve been intimate, by Silvan customs we’re wed. Is that not true for the Vanyar?”  
His eyes flooded with tears at the crack in your voice, “I was alone when I woke, it means, I’m tarnished, then your shunning..”  
His hands gripped your waist tighter and he moved closer breathing heavily with a heavily pleading tone, “I did not shun you intentionally, I did not see you. You are impossibly far from tarnished.” Tears rolled down his cheeks as he pressed his forehead to yours closing his eyes, “I would never shun you. I love you.”  
A quiet curt laugh left you drawing his head back, his eyes opening to see a matching set of tears rolling down your cheeks, “You don’t know me.”  
His hands quickly moving to wipe your tears away, “Then tell me what I don’t know about you, help me learn you.”  
“If you wish to learn me, then find me. Out of my mask, outside of your parties. If you can find me, then I’ll know you’re telling me the truth about your intentions.”  
He drew in a slow breath through a slow nod, “My intentions are pure, you’re My Wife, My Queen, but if this is what you need, then I will find you. I only ask two things.” His body moved closer to yours as his eyes scanned over your face while his thumb brushed away another tear from your cheek as you swallowed, “Stay with me, as long as you can, until morning, if possible, until you have to claim your Son, tonight and again after the next celebration, spend these two nights by my side, as My Queen.”  
His fingers gently brushing your falling bangs back behind your ear, “And the second?”  
His hands dropped to yours pressing gentle kisses to your knuckles before curling your hands around his neck, his fingers slowly trailing down your arms as he inched closer again, “Don’t hide from me, as I search, for our nights together, you may keep your mask, your new name, even the true shade of your hair. But please, if you truly, truly wish for me to find you, do not hide. Might I also make a third request?”  
You swallowed, “What might that be?”  
“A time limit, one month to find you. I would wish for a week, but there is far too much necessary for me to remain here directly after the celebrations. One month and if I have not found you, then please come back here to me, I will make sure you will not be turned away. Come back to me, and if you choose to leave me I will understand. Do you accept my requests?”  
Another tear rolled down your cheek that his hand quickly wiped away, “I accept.”  
A smile formed on his face as a tear slid down his cheek which your fingers gently wiped away, his eyes shit while his head leaned into your palm for a few moments before opening his eyes again, “Hungry?” You nod and a half hearted chuckle escaped him, “Good.”  
Your fingers curled around his neck as he moved to step back pausing his steps as you moved closer, his head lowering as you pulled him down to you resting your forehead against his for a moment as you whispered a slightly broken plea, “Please find me.”  
His eyes opened as your head pulled back only to close again as he melted into the kiss you started, humming as your hand wove through his hair triggering him to lower as his arm curled around your back before lifting you tightly against him through your deepening kiss. He stumbled back blindly searching for the chair behind him, dropping heavily into it as he curled you in his lap holding you firmly through the heated kiss.   
Your night ended with him pinning you to the wall behind a pillar in a shadowy corner on the way back to the celebration for another brief steamy kiss before he escorted you to claim your cloaks and to return to your home, giving you another kiss, though this one far more chaste, along your cheek before bowing to you and turning to return to his room so he couldn’t see who you left with.  
Though his helping you into your cloak did give him some clue as it bore a Dwarvish rune across the pendant securing it in place along with the mumbled from Tauriel about Kili being unwilling to share anything about you at all only driving Legolas’ smile wider as he went to join his smiling Father to learn more about what happened.  
.  
Legolas, “So it’s Dale or Erebor then?”  
Thranduil nodded, “Most likely.”  
Legolas, “Well Dale is easy enough, but how are we going to get into Erebor, even Tauriel isn’t allowed through unless Kili and Dwalin are there to guard her.”  
Thranduil sighed, “I’ll have to write to Thorin, see if we can manage some sort of trade agreement.”  
Legolas nodded, “Can’t be to many Elves roaming around the Mountain, especially in Tauriel hasn’t even spotted her yet.” Thranduil groaned and dropped backwards onto his bed rubbing his face after laying his mask on the bed beside him while Legolas walked over dropping beside him using his Father’s outstretched arm as a pillow sighing himself before asking, “So what has she told you about my new Brother?” Making Thranduil chuckle before he gave him the same vague list he’d been given.  
..  
Your hands raised to remove your bun from your hair with the help of Bilbo as the group all gathered around peppering you with questions eventually ending with an agreement not to spill anything about you, something that was spread through the Dwarven population by daybreak, the challenge you had issued had somehow lucked into being one of the oldest Dwarven traditions for courtship where the issuer would live normally and it would be the suitors job to find them, without any help from others. A tradition meant to test if you were truly meant to be together, a tradition to weed out the undesirable offers or if someone had yet to prove their true loyalty or connections to you, mainly for quick courtships.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Thranduil’s letter had been the first thing Thorin had gotten to, having received it the night prior but being far too invested in the story Estel had been telling him about giant Badger and a Moose being best friends. His chuckles continuing as he woke up from a dream that stemmed from the child’s story, reading through the request for trade his heart started to ache at the knowledge that he soon wouldn’t be able to remain as close to the small child, though only an hours ride away by carriage he still dreaded the distance. But the offer was reasonable enough and he knew they would soon need trade between the kingdoms anyway, and he still wished to see just how desperate Thranduil would be in his search for you. He promptly responded that he could arrive for a meeting anytime and that he would have his guards at the gate instructed to allow him inside and be led to their most intact meeting room.  
.  
The message was eagerly received and replied to requesting a meeting for later that day, being shortly after the Companies’ lunch, the reply being sent off and King Thranduil rushed to gather everything he could need before heading to choose his outfit with a sigh finally realizing how many silver robes he actually had.  
.  
As the lunch ended Thorin curled Estel in his arm continuing the story he had memorized from his childhood as an of Dwarvish classic, finishing as they reached the meeting room where his papers were set out beside Estel’s along with a pack of crayons for him as the rest of the group filed in except for Dwalin and Balin who were sent to greet Thranduil and his group. Each Dwarf they passed shot them small smirks to their backs as they passed before moving back to their schedules leaving the Elves to scan the crowds without success at finding you. Please don’t be hiding.  
The heavy doors opened revealing an interesting sight for the Elf King, King Thorin chuckling as a small Elven child slid tiny origami flowers into his crown as he let out deep chuckles that filled the room. Their eyes shifted to the Elves as they entered signaling the Kings to bow their heads to each other while the other Elves watched the small child intently, including Prince Legolas who kept smiling at him whenever he looked over. Tauriel’s mind reached out to her King’s and Legolas’ with a whisper, “I’ve never seen that child before.”  
Legoas chuckled, “We have, he was in Dale a few days ago with Prince Fili.”  
.  
The Meeting continued with the Dwarves’ smirks growing as Thranduil and the Elves’ eyes trailed the small child no matter where he went or what he did as they held the conversation with Thorin.  
Thorin, “King Thranduil, Are you alright?”  
The Kings’ eyes meet as Thranduil offers a small smile, “We haven’t had children in Greenwood for centuries. Especially his age. They really are incredible.” His smile grew as Estel smiled at him.  
Thorin, “He is the Son of my Dragon Slayer.”  
Thranduil nodded, “His Father must be an incredible fighter.”  
Thorin smirked, “Wouldn’t know, we’ve only met his Mother.”  
Thranduil’s eyes met Thorin’s, “She wouldn’t happen to have purple eyes would she?”  
Thorin’s smile grew as he chuckled again, “Now Now King Thranduil, you’re supposed to find her on your own. We can’t just hand it to you.”  
Another chuckle escaped the Dwarf King as Thranduil let out a soft sigh, his eyes trailing the small child clutching a drawing to his chest after climbing down from Thorin’s lap and hurrying to the other end of the table. Stopping just before Thranduil whose smile grew and he leaned down to raise the small child, who was trying to climb onto his long legs into his lap, he settled in the smiling King’s lap and eyed the drawing of a giant Elk, colored in blue at the lack of color choices with the Elf King beside it, the skill put into the oddly colored portrait impressing the King and Prince at the young child’s talent. “Impressive, where did you learn to draw like this?”  
His eyes landing back on Estel who smiled largely, “My Naneth. She teaches me everything, except for Dwalin, he’s teaching me to grumble.”  
Thranduil nodded with a smirk, “Well no better teacher than a Dwarf for grumbling.”  
Estel nodded with a smile as his eyes trailed to the large crown on King Thranduil’s head, standing and resting his small hand on his shoulder to get a closer look, releasing a giggle as he sat down again carefully with the King’s hands curled around Estel’s sides holding him steady. His smile growing as he saw the small child fumbling through his pocket and drawing out a small folded paper bag with a large smile, “We’re supposed to give King’s gifts when we meet them. That’s what Naneth says.”  
Thranduil’s eyes dropped to the child’s now glowing hands with his lips parting slightly as the seed sprouted into a small daisy, “Impressive.” His hand reaching out to collect the flower only to be swatted away making Legolas chuckle as he gave the King a serious look and said, “Not done yet.” Holding his tongue between his teeth as he twisted the flower in a small circle as he examined it closely before meeting the King’s eyes, “Naneth is usually here to help me, so no promises.”  
Thranduil’s smile grew as he wondered what the small child would do with the small flower then watched as he laid the stem between his hands with the petals in his palms drawing in another breath drawing the crowding Elves’ attention a the small child’s eyes and hands glowed again as a small white flame was blown from between his pursed lips coating the flower until the breath ceased revealing a large yellow stone with four diamond petals and the rest exactly how they used to be. “Hmm.” The small un-amused look crossing Estel’s face before holding it closer to Thranduil’s face, “It’s supposed to be all stone, only Naneth can get it right.”  
Thranduil’s head lowered to catch his eyes with a growing smile, “That, is an incredible gift, I’ve never done anything close to that with plants before. You’re far more talented than you see.”  
“My Naneth says that.” Standing and adding it to Thranduil’s crown, whose smile grew before he sat down again.  
Thranduil, “Thank you.” He leaned in and whispered, “And just where might your Naneth be?”  
Thorin chuckled again as Estel placed his fingers to his lips locking an imaginary key, “He’s been instructed not to tell you that. No cheating.”  
Thranduil chuckled as Estel pulled a small piece of paper from his back pocket and quickly folding it into a tulip and slipping it into Legolas’ hair gaining a chuckling, “Thank you.” Before Estel scrambled down and skipped back to Thorin’s lap to whisper something in his ear earning a chuckle after he’d been helped back in his lap.  
The elves each ended up with folded flowers of their own adding to their large smiles at having been so close to the small child, that had been led out by Prince Fili for some reason not shared with the Elves. Slowly they made their way back to the entrance but somewhere along the way Thranduil got distracted by a familiar giggle that soon led him the large greenhouse, the small group of Elves glancing around as the King kept hearing a young red haired dwarf speaking to a large eagle statue in Khuzdul repeating the same phrase, “Jaqi” that the King couldn’t quite place.  
His attention shifting to Estel who was giggling with a large rose between his fingers pausing before the large statue with a smile, “Naneth, can we try again?”  
Thranduil’s heart skipping as he heard the same giggle he’d followed before a hand curled around the top of the wing before a woman landed behind the statue from the tall ladder, abandoning her tools, walking over to the small child completely coated in dirt from the knees down, dropping to her knees in the dirt again cupping the flower around his small hands and instructing him through the process that drew his attention to the glowing pair of purple eyes that soon shifted from her giggling son to the Elf King crossing the large tilled areas of dirt with a growing smile.  
His steps ending a few feet from you both as Estel turned and waved at him before gasping and turning to gently take the now rose crafted from living rubies and emeralds for the stem and leaves, stepping over to Thranduil who knelt down with a large smile to inspect the rose, his eyes rising as Estel gently drew the daisy from his hair and carried it over to you, “Naneth, I got four petals this time!”  
You giggled again giving him a large smile that drew Thranduil’s wider, “Well done Little One, would you like me to help you finish it?” He nodded and you giggled again repeating the same steps completing the flower that was soon returned to the King’s hair.  
Estel twisted in a small circle before Thranduil, “I told you my Naneth could finish it.” He leaned in and whispered, “Her eyes are purple.”  
Thranduil chuckled, “Thank you for telling me.”  
Estel twisted again, “I heard you married my Naneth.”  
Thranduil nodded with a small smile, “Yes.”  
Estel’s eyes dropped to the ground, “But I wasn’t invited..”  
His twisting stopped and you moved closer to just behind him as Thranduil gently raised his chin with another kind smile, “We handled the paperwork, not the ceremony.”  
Estel’s eyes widened and his tone jumped back to normal as he leaned back against your chest curing your arms around him as he bounced, “So I can go?”  
Thranduil chuckled again, “Oh yes, and you will have a very important role in it as well. You and My Son, Legolas both will.”  
Estel’s eyes wandered to Legolas who his Father had pointed to with a growing smile as Legolas smiled back, “I have a big Brother?” His head turned to look at you as you nodded causing him to giggle and slip free from your grasp to run over and hug Legolas’ legs, then his neck after he’d bent down, “Do you do archery too? Naneth just finished my bow last week!”  
Legolas chuckled and answered his first question of many as you glanced back at King Thranduil who’d slid his hand around your cheek as you said, “I’m covered in dirt.” In a half hearted warning for the cleanliness of his robes.  
He nodded, “Mhmm, I noticed.” His lips landed on yours for a quick kiss before breaking apart as you giggled causing his smile to grow, “That’s how I found you, that incredible giggle of yours.” Your eyes glancing at Estel who’d broke into a full story with him rolling around in the dirt about a bow trick he’d seen you do once, your eyes met Thranduil’s again as his hand stroked your cheek again before pulling you in for another kiss that ended with his arm curling around your back lifting you to your feet as your arms curled around his neck before he gently set you down again.  
“I got dirt on you.”  
His lips found yours again after quickly replying, “Good.”  
Your kiss broke at Estel tapping on his leg making his smile return before he knelt down again, “Does this mean I have to move all my toys?”  
Thranduil, “Eventually yes.”  
Estel twisted again, “Then what will I play with when I visit here?” With a concerned look on his face.  
Thranduil drew in a quick breath, “Well, we could always have new toys made for your new room. How about that idea?”  
Estel nodded, “But I have to visit often, Thorin will get grumpy if we don’t play at least once a day.”  
Thranduil smiled, “Well, I will personally escort the both of you here daily if you like. Dale will be taking up quite some time for the rebuild alone, not even counting us staying here for visits and them coming to visit us, we’ll work it all out.”  
Estel smiled and hugged him around his neck tightly making his smile grow, before he pulled back with another bounce, “Want to see my toy chest?!”  
You giggled as Thranduil said “I would love to.” Accepting his arms around his neck again so he could hold him with his right arm as he curled his left around you as Gimli led the way chuckling at how badly his Father had lost the bet on how long it would take. The Elf King’s dirt covered clothes along with the both of you in his arms causing several of the Dwarves to chuckle or groan at their losing the bets they’d placed along with the jaws dropping on the Company members as you entered the Royal Wing.  
Thorin’s eyes narrowed eying Estel curiously until you giggled, “He heard me laughing.”  
Thorin chuckled, “Fine, but we’ll be expecting the full courtship customs fulfilled, and we’ll have to work out visitation for Estel.”  
Estel ran over to open his toy chest and Thranduil whispered in a sweet tone, “You named your Son Hope?”  
“He came into my life when I needed it most.” He smiled and kissed your forehead then whispered back, “It truly suits him.” His arm curled around you again adding, “You are my Hope, you both are.” Kissing your forehead again.  
As the day went on Thranduil stayed for dinner but you both agreed it would be best to stay where you were, at least until he could settle things after the celebration and give him time to have the rooms prepared for you both.


	4. Chapter 4

Thranduil and his men headed back for their Kingdom with their smiling King leading the way bearing large dirt splotches across his clothes. His smile holding as he headed up to his room until he spotted the large book for recording the names of his Family, feeling the smile slipping from his face he realized he still had yet to learn your true name. A smile that grew again when Legolas held a scrap of parchment with your full name and Estel’s. He chuckled tracing the lined forming your name gorgeously slender and elegantly strung together into a name he’d found difficult to verbalize.  
Legolas softly verbalized it, “Jaqiearae Pear.”  
Thranduil glanced at his Son, “How did you get it?”  
Legolas chuckled, “Mentioned we needed to record her full name and Estel’s in our family records. And I had a feeling you might get swept away again and forget. Though she didn’t give his Parents names.”  
Thranduil glanced at your name again with a soft chuckle before sitting at his desk, drawing the large book before him an opening it to his page. Lifting his pen and copying the name beside his with Estel beside Legolas’. Glancing over his shoulder to his Son who was leaning on the back of his chair watching with a large grin as his family had grown within moments.  
Remembering the similar hobbies and likes they had discussed, already planning several months worth of games and shared training they would share together just as a start to the rest of their lives as brothers growing together. Thranduil stood and smiled sliding his fingertips along the edges of the open pages, blowing softly on the ink assuring it was dry before closing the book and moving around his desk. Returning it to its former spot before grabbing the empty sheets of paper to begin the lists of preparations for Estel’s room and what he wished to add to his for you. Making the short trip to the room beside his that he would have a door added to join them, his first task to be added to the list. Both he and Legolas marked down their own choices and even Legolas had gone through his own old toys to offer them for Estel to play with if he wished, keeping only a few in his own room, the few his Mother had made him, not wishing them any harm.  
By nightfall the orders had been given to start preparing the room for the new Prince who the entire Kingdom was eager to meet. Another trip was made to Erebor the following day to continue their bonding with Estel and more time for the King to curl around you stealing a few more moments together after you’d finished on your latest shift in the Greenhouse, that had happily included a Hobbit Hole for Bilbo and a second was nearly completed in construction for the Gamgees who would be moving in to aid with the crops. Their household growing soon again leading to a third having to be built as well for the eldest of their children, who happily for the Dwarven troops would be manning a Hobbit tavern along with a few of the Took clan moving in as well to produce the Hobbit ales the Company had bragged about to their Kin who were increasingly jealous of their tasting the incredible draught.  
The following night the carriages arrived once again for the final night of the Celebration. Masked again in your golden shimmering strapless gown with sheer ruffles at the base, a low dip in the back adding a matching shimmering gold wrap with a golden silk layer on the inside, coating your hair in a pale golden powder pulled back in a braided bun. Feathers and jeweled pins in your hair along with the golden circlet coated in white glowing jewels forming violets slipping easily over the golden beaded mask.  
Heading in to bid Estel goodnight you caught the Dwarves eyeing you approvingly, especially Thorin whose smile grew as he stood to offer you a hug before you left. Drawing back to say, “You look incredible, Gold is a fitting color for you. It seems Thranduil will have some competition with you about who is the better dressed of your pair.”  
You giggled handing Estel back to him after kissing his forehead again as he sleepily said, “I’ll see you at breakfast Naneth.”  
Gently brushing his hair from his face you softly replied, “Rest well My Little One.” His body curled tightly against Thorin’s chest as he said back, “Have fun Jaqi. We’ll keep a good eye on him through the night.”  
Turning with your hand gently sliding from Estel’s back to head to the door claiming Kili’s arm that he eagerly offered to you, excited himself to see his ‘Lovely Angel’, as he claimed her, tonight he hoped to be able to spot her directly instead of seeking her out, even though she seemed to resemble a great number of Elves under disguise. Once again the carriage driver happily led you to the Elven Kingdom once again announcing your arrival mentally so the King could greet you once again.  
Leaving your fur lined cloak with the Dwarves’ cloaks you turned spotting Thranduil standing near the doorway greeting the Durins before his eyes shifted back to you with a large smile causing his eyes to glow. Your eyes wandered over his deep blueish purple robe with matching hair and mask as you crossed the distance between you, allowing him to catch your growing smile.  
“Interesting choice in color Taule.”  
He offered you his hand to lead you back up to his rooms after kissing your knuckles, “There seems to be an incredible amount of silver in my wardrobe, I hoped you might enjoy this one.”  
Your free hand lowering to raise the hem of your dress so you could easily keep his pace. Your steps slowly drawing your wrap lower and lower along your arm keeping his attention darting over to it while he curled your arm around his and his free hand over it to gently stroke the back of your palm.  
“It does suit you nicely,” You giggled, “I was wondering before we met if you had been aware of the silver you always seemed to choose.”  
Making him chuckle, “For a great while it was more about the design embroidered onto the fabric rather than the color itself. Hopefully you could help me with that. You seem to have an incredible selection of gowns that suit you impeccably.”  
Your glanced up at him catching the large smile he shot you causing his pause to steal a gentle kiss, “Thank you. I’ll do my best, though I have to ask, am I still allowed to wear pants or is it gowns constantly?”  
He chuckled starting your walk again, “Wear what you like, whatever makes you comfortable. I do know Estel must draw a great deal of running about to calm his burst of energy, yesterday I nearly tripped over my own robes chasing him about.”  
Your giggle drawing his eyes back to you, “We might just have to find some time for playing in your schedule so you could choose a more suitable shirt for chasing and rolling around.”  
“I do have another shirt underneath, though I wasn’t sure if I should be running around the Mountain so casually.”  
You giggled again, “I run through the Mountain coated in mud and grime, chasing a child Estel’s age is a free pass among the Dwarves to dress as casually as you like, even Thorin drops his furs to chase him.”  
Pausing once again as he opened the door to his rooms, “Hungry?”  
“Some, are you sure you won’t miss your Celebration? I’m far from entertaining enough to steal you away.”  
His hand shifted to grip your wrap and raise it higher along your arm as he gently thumbed the fabric comparing the sides before meeting your eyes again, “I would rather have you to myself this evening, without a risk of others claiming a moment of it. You look incredible.” His eyes trailing over your mask.  
“I can take it off if you like.”  
“If you wouldn’t mind.” His smile grew as you tilted your head forward raising your hands to ease the securing ribbon free holding the mask on as you drew it from your braids before lowering it and setting it on the table beside you. Meeting eyes with Thranduil as he added his mask beside yours moving closer gently curling his hand over your bare cheek lowering to kiss you passionately. Raising on your toes, curling your arms around his neck. As the kiss deepened he drew you closer to him clutching you tightly, resting his forehead against yours keeping his eyes shut drawing in slow breaths savoring these moments with you in his arms.  
Trailing small circles into the bare skin of your back before lowering you, your eyes meeting his again as they fluttered open revealing his loving smile before softly whispering, “We should eat.” Clearing his throat and continuing in a stronger voice, “I made cakes, wasn’t sure which you liked, so I made more than a few to choose from.” Gently sliding his hands down your arms to loosely grip your hands and lead you to his dining room with a table coated in cakes and various other selections of sweets and savory dishes drawing a giggle from you.  
“That is a lot of cake.”  
He chuckled again gently pressing a kiss to your shoulder claiming your wrap and laying it carefully over the back of your chair then leading you over to his to rest in his lap as he offered you various choices while curling around you. Your dress however, with the partial corset needed to help hold it up and in place kept you from enjoying the full selection, turning to face Thranduil after he’d sweetly asked, “You can try the rest later if you wish.”  
You giggled again, “It’s not that, it’s this corset,” Your eyes locking with his after he eyed your dress, “It helps to hold up the dress but keeps eating to a minimum.” Your eyes dropped to his chest then back to meet his again, “Did you want me to stay the night again?”  
A soft smile covered his face drawing out small lines you hadn’t noticed around his sparkling eyes before, “I had hoped I could hold you through it.”  
Your fingers trailed over the pin in his robe at the base of his neck, “Then could I borrow one of your shirts, I cannot sleep in this dress. And then I can try all of the food you prepared.”  
His smile grew as he stroked your cheek softly before gently kissing you as he rose to his feet, holding you closely before setting you safely back on the ground then led you over to his closet to choose the shirt you wanted.  
A loud laugh with a squeak at the end escaped you, the following soon to be hidden behind your hands clasped over your mouth that were soon pulled free allowing the laugh free making the King’s smile grow at the sudden burst of sound coming from your small frame, unable to think of a more perfect sound he had ever heard. A laugh of his own escaped him as you laughed out, “Silver.” Eyeing the selection with nearly a half of the robes in varying shades of Silver.  
He laughed again scanning the room before straightening up nearly freezing at the deepening loving gaze coming from the King, shifting your eyes to free yourself as he said in his normal velvety tone, “Yes, you see my problem, and why I am greatly in need of your help with this.”  
Giggling again you moved closer to a row of cubbies with shirts folded and sorted by colors, claiming one of his deep green shirts as he moved closer behind you, “Would you like some help unlacing your dress?”  
“If you wouldn’t mind.”  
He chuckled again kissing your shoulder again, gently starting to unlace your dress as you pulled the large shirt over your head, holding the front of your dress up as he loosened the ties on the securing partial corset underneath. His fingers curled under the shirt you’d chosen to lower it over your back as you allowed the dress to slide off of you into his hands as he knelt behind you to collect it after you’d stepped out of it. His smile growing at the sight of your golden shoes and matching stockings, keeping his eyes on the dress as he rose again, catching you drawing the corset from underneath as you fed your arms through the sleeves before handing it over to him.   
Through his final turn back to you he laid his hand on your side to steady you as you slid your shoes off by drawing raising one foot up behind you at a time then adding them to the bare shelf near the empty bar he carefully hung your dress from, adding the corset to the cubby above your shoes before glancing at you, “Did you want to keep your jewels in your hair for now?” His hands securing his long robe onto a hanger before hanging it up leaving him in his white undershirt and silver pants after removing his tall boots as well.  
You drew in a quick breath eyeing his full appearance, “I can take them out now I suppose.”  
He smiled offering you his hand and led you over to his dressing table admiring how his large shirt drooped revealing one of your shoulders and hung to your knees revealing your gentle footsteps before you’d brushed the shirt under you as you sat on the stool before his dressing table. Eyeing your hair taking in everything you’d added to it and trailing your fingers movements to remove each of them one by one.   
Removing the pins around your bun before he helped you remove your circlet setting it gently in a small cushioned tray beside the tray he’d set his own circlet in before assisting with the last few decorations adding them to the box he’d offered you for your jewels before moving it to the side of the tray containing your circlet. Offering his hand once again he led you back to the table curling you back in his lap once again pressing a kiss to your cheek lovingly, stroking your back through the meal as he did his best to draw more of your laughs out of you. Each successful joke brought you snuggling closer to him draping across him eventually covering your face at his latest joke shaking as he held you close chuckling himself at your nearly endless laughter.  
Somewhere in the next hour you’d moved to the bed through another heated kiss, curling over you he deepened the kiss sliding his hands over your clothes doing his best not to draw out any of your skin from under your protective layers. His resolve diminishing at your request at your bodies urging to be with him completely, granting him permission to lead you through your consummating your marriage. Through the night he lovingly focused entirely on your comfort and pleasure placing his own urges and desires aside to ensure he did not push you farther than you were ready for, keeping the night as vanilla as he could, hoping that later you would grow more comfortable with him to explore more of your hidden fantasies.  
Drawing closer to him kissing him again breathlessly as he settled at your side to rest for the night his arms tightened around you through his lids drooping after covering you both sinking deeply into sleep at hearing your deep breaths flat against his chest.   
.  
The growing sound of boots approaching his door in a pounding run drew Thranduil from his sleep forcing his hand to bring the blankets higher over you knowing they were headed for his room. Sighing as you stirred at his shifting, blinking your eyes open he softly said, “I believe a messenger is coming for me.”  
Pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead pulling free from your grip before shifting to grab his pants and jerk them on quickly before drawing the thick curtains around the bed shielding you from sight as the door opened and a messenger rushed in. His eyes scanning over the dressing of the King before the closed curtains on the bed before quietly handing over the message, bowing deeply and retreating, closing the doors behind him again.  
Your eyes shifted in the darkness to the opening of the curtain as Thranduil slid through with a sigh crawling over to stop above you, kissing you passionately, “You have a meeting?”  
He settled above you brushing your hair from your face gently with a loving smile, “Lord Celeborn needs reinforcements.”  
“You have to leave today?”  
He nodded stroking your cheek taking in each detail of you, “Yes.”  
You nodded, “I can, get dressed, let you-..”  
His lips met yours again starting another passionate kiss, “I am going to make you breakfast, make sure you get back safely first.” Kissing you again and whispering into your ear, “I love you. My impossible Queen.”  
Your smile grew as he kissed your cheek gently with a soft chuckle as you giggled, “I love you, My Taule.” He chuckled as you slid your hands over his cheeks sliding your fingers through his hair drooping from his loose braid smiling up at him, “How long do you think you’ll be gone?”  
“Hopefully not long.”  
Your fingers slid free from his hair, kissing him, “Let’s get you ready then.” Drawing the blankets back he gently curled you closer to him stealing another kiss carrying you to the side of his bed, collecting his shirt again and offering it to you and heading to the kitchen to make you something. Glancing around you found your underwear pulling them on and joining him in the kitchen curling around his back pressing kisses across his back drawing happy hums from him, curling his arm behind him drawing you before him to kiss your lips again. Gripping you tightly with one arm as you snuggled into his chest holding him tightly while he cooked with the other, finishing the small meal to eat with you on his lap same as the night before until he quickly washed his hair as you dressed in the clothes and boots a servant had brought for you after scrubbing and drying your hair as well.  
Smiling as you helped him into his clothes and thick layer of armor over them, kissing you again before assuring you your belongings would be safe there if you wished to leave them. Sliding his fingers through your silky curly black hair hanging to your waist then led you out to his waiting Elk at the front gates while the Elves around you in varying levels of armor and uniform bowed their heads to you. Gripping your waist he lifted you to his Elk’s back stating to Tauriel, “I’m taking the Queen to Erebor, lead the Men to Lothlorien, I’ll be with you shortly.”  
Her head bowed and she gave you a quick smile as you said, “I’ll let Kili know your marching.”  
She nodded offering a quivering smile, “Please tell him I’ll write when I can.”  
“Of course.” Your eyes wandered to Legolas who mounted his horse to follow after his Father when he led his Elk towards the Mountain. The King clinging to you tightly as he sped across the plain with Legolas close behind, their pace and armor drawing the attention of the guards who sent for Thorin, Fili and Kili rushed to the overlook clutching Estel who was squirming to be let loose.  
Rushing towards the gate that opened for you, Thranduil dropped to the ground lowering you stealing another lingering glance before turning to Estel as he rushed for you, “Naneth!”  
He giggled as you raised him in your arms, “Estel, Thranduil and Legolas are going to Lothlorien for a time.” His eyes scanned over them, “So could you give them both a very big hug before they leave. Just like when I left to come here?”  
He turned in your arms curling his arms around Thranduil’s neck drawing a tear down his cheek as he shut his eyes curling around the small child softly promising, “I’ll come back as soon as I can.”  
Estel pulled back smiling at him wiping the King’s cheek, “Don’t make me send Naneth after you!”  
Thranduil chuckled as he handed Estel to Legolas who curled around him tightly whispering, “I’ll miss you Little Brother. We’ll practice together when we return.”  
Estel nodded reluctantly accepting being handed over to you again curling against your shoulder as Thranduil kissed your forehead before mounting his Elk again glancing at you both through your joint wave and urging himself to turn to join his men as Legolas followed after with another set of tears sliding down his cheeks.  
Fili came over to your side curling his arm around your back rubbing it gently asking as the gates closed behind them, “What’s going on?”  
Your eyes met his as you drew in a quick breath, “Lord Celeborn asked for reinforcements, his Men are marching, he’s going to meet them.” Your gaze shifted to Kili whose smile dropped completely, “Tauriel’s leading them until he gets back, asked me to tell you she’d write as soon as she could.”  
He nodded forcing a quick smile curling his arm around your back as well leading you up to the Royal Wing, “Let’s get you something to eat, you look hungry.”  
..  
After word had spread through the Dwarf Kingdom you settled back into your schedule gaining more than a few sympathetic glances from the Dwarves as you moved from place to place. Thorin and Dain especially curious on why you’d been brought back when you were the Queen, though they settled that Estel’s room had not yet been completed and they didn’t know how long he would be gone leaving you alone in a Kingdom not knowing anyone.   
Letters however trickled in for you from the Council with reports that everything was remaining in order, with a few requests for assistance in stalemates in their various votes. Each request you kept a record of your answers with the requests while trying to chose the best answer you thought Thranduil would choose, groaning softly with each one making Thorin chuckle at your response.  
Thorin smirked at you meeting your eyes while you rested your chin in your palm, “You’re his Queen, just give the answer you think best.”  
“Three days, we spent together, how am I to know what he’d like me to answer to these.”  
Dain chuckled, “They’re not writing to him, they’re writing to you. Give your answer. You’re the Queen. Have they asked why you’re not there?”  
You shook your head, “Though Thranduil did mention something about making changes to the Royal Wing for us moving in, and he did take nearly all of his men along with most of the visiting Elves as well.”  
Dain nodded, “Ah, so then it’s a matter of protection for you then. Even though our alliance is still weak we’re the best bet for your safety, and little Estel’s.”  
..  
An entire week passed before letters arrived for you, Estel and Kili, after passing them out Kili darted to his rooms to read his privately as you read Estel’s to him from your spot curled in the armchair in the main sitting room while he scrambled into you lap eagerly scanning the page as he read along.   
Reaching the end of the letter he asked you to read it again only to be carried away by Dwalin who grabbed him and the letter to read it to him in Estel’s room before they would play again eyeing Kili after he rushed out reading, “Be sure to keep an eye on the Queen and send word for any signs of sickness immediately to assure for proper vitamins for the health of any possible future heir!” His eyes landing on you in a partial glare waiting for an explanation flapping his arms at his side once before they dropped. The others turned to look at you and Dain’s quiet chuckle grew into a loud laughter while Thorin chuckled, “So not just your safety then.”  
You drew in a breath and considered running until Bilbo said coolly, “At least you got the awkward bit out of the way. Got it all settled, now it’s just the party to handle.”  
You sighed as Thorin crossed to give you a quick hug, “We’re not upset, congratulations.” Kissing your cheek, “Do let us know if there is a chance for it so we can adjust some of the troops to assist in your work.”  
Kili turned to be flat against the wall as Estel came out again showing you the letter asking what one of the cursive words was again as Dwalin followed after asking for a quick clarification from Kili before taking Estel back again. You turned to your own letter that you quickly took to your room realizing it had no business being read where others could glance at it.   
Carefully tucking it away after your third reading of it you carefully replied, sealing the letter with a mark on the outside matching the one he’d placed on his for private reading. Calling for Estel to join you to write a response of his own, three pages of his stories later you added them to yours and sent them off with the well rested bird that had been ordered by the King to wait for a response, Kili pressed a kiss to his before adding it carefully into the small pouch and joined you both for a game to distract him.  
Every few days another set of letters would arrive adding to your collections, your last however being sent back with news that you’d been asked to help lead the Dwarves back from the Iron Hills. Through nearly a weeks traveling with a large group of Dwarves including Dain and Dwalin you’d arrived being cheerfully greeted your group as you arrived while curiously eyeing the small child in your arms as you moved to the Royal Wing to rest after your late arrival. Between your dreams and a spike in your appetite you had come to a conclusion, drawing another set of loud laughs from Dain when he guessed the reason for your change. Eagerly sending word to Thorin and the Company while Estel, who had somehow sensed the change himself had started adding his own creations to your diet.  
Random concoctions that every time silenced your cravings, each sounding more and more absurd leading to Dwarves eyeing you carefully while sneaking the empty trash bins closer to you in case you got sick from them. Thorin had sent directly upon the news for the vitamins from Mirkwood, within days a large jars worth arrived by owl for you along with a congratulatory letter confirming that they would allow you to be the one to inform the King of the news. Your letters however leaving out the news hoping to tell him yourself when he returned.  
Within a month you’d traveled back to Erebor with the returning Dwarves being curled into large hugs from the Company as Estel warned each of them to be careful with his baby Brother. Your new job left you in charge of the Dwarves working in Dale, barely lifting a thing at their insistence along with their forming of a shield around you when anything they deemed too dangerous for you was occurring.  
..  
Three months to the day Mirkwood’s Army marched back, thankfully lossless due to their early arrival, each eager to return to their lives and wait for the upcoming wedding. Exhausted the King and Prince both soaked in long baths, dried and changed joining Tauriel who’d done the same at the front gates for their trip to Erebor as the sun was rising. Riding slowly to give their steeds a rest, leaving them outside and passing through the front gate as it opened for them, heading straight up to search for you in the Royal Wing.  
Their trip however through the Mountain ended quite unhappily upon the realization the you were not there, Tauriel nearly tackled Kili however when he was spotted, giggling as he laughed curling her in a tight hug before leading her to another room to fill him in on everything. Thranduil and Legolas spotted Thorin who gave them a quick bow of his head, “She’s in Dale, sorry, would have sent word had we known you were coming.” His hand waved out to offer them both a seat, “You look tired.”  
Both happily taking their seats accepting the food already set out on the table informing the Dwarf King of their trip with the Elf King’s story breaking as he noticed a jar sliding off of the table across from him. Leaning to his side he noticed Estel’s body moving on the other side of the table sliding a chair back using it as a table, with a cloth to protect it as he globed jelly and a few other ingredients on a sandwich. Thranduil stood with a large smile while Legolas did the same, both smiling widely as Thorin chuckled watching them move around the table.  
Thranduil came into Estel’s view and he set everything down with a large gasp before rushing over to curl around the kneeling King’s neck, leaning back he smiled at them both, “You’re back! Naneth is at work, but she’ll be eating soon, My Brother’s getting hungry!”  
Thranduil’s lips parted, “Your Brother?”  
Estel nodded, “Well, there’s four of them, there’s bound to be a Brother in there somewhere!” He squirmed out of the stunned King’s arms curling around Legolas’ neck kissing his cheek before saying, “Don’t you worry, it’ll take tons of time before they’ll be big enough to play with us, so till then it’s you and me.” He nodded again making Legolas chuckle before he nudged his Father who blinked himself out of his stupor before kissing Estel’s cheek and glancing at the now standing Thorin as Estel rushed to finish his sandwich quietly asking Thorin, “Four?”  
The Dwarf’s smirk grew nodding, “Four, hasn’t shown yet, but it’ll be soon. Asked us to let her tell you herself.”  
Thranduil stood with a growing smile nearly starling Thorin as he walked closer to hug him, gaining a chuckle as he returned the hug before Thranduil retreated leaving his hands on Thorin’s shoulders with a large smile, “Thank you for protecting them.”  
Thorin chuckled again as Legolas curled him in a hug as well before walking over to inspect Estel’s meal, their heads darting over towards the door as a large explosion was heard causing their charge to the Gate leaving Estel in Dis’ care, after she ran in urging Legolas to join his Father. Rushing up the overlook they caught a glimpse of the Dwarves hacking through the small division of Orcs streaming through the city. The remains of the crumbling exploded bridge collapsing as Thranduil’s eyes dropped to his Elk and their steeds sprinting along the river before the Elk leapt in. He mumbled it’s name quickly removing his long robe and tossing his crown on it before rushing along with the rest of the Dwarven forces to Dale. Leaving them to face the Orcs as he followed his Elk after hearing Sigrid’s shouts for you on the opposite side of the River as Bard trailed the River as well.  
Thranduil’s eyes trailed over the water through his sprint with Legolas at his side and Tauriel close after, Thranduil reached up accepting the reigns of Tauriel’s horse Legolas had thrown at him, quickly jumping on the bare saddle and urged the horses to thunder ahead as Tauriel gripped Legolas’ back tightly. Nearly an hour later with a swarm of Elves now among them bearing fresh rested horses for the trio to trade to just as a lone Raven flew among them with a sighting of you and the Elk urging them on ahead.  
..  
Your day began with another sluggish rise from bead before a meal you’d prepared for you and Estel while he formed his own snacks for you happily sliding them before you and watching you eat them with a large smile. The walk to Dale drew longer than normal at your distracted wanderings with lingering doubts about your latest decision to a dispute that had come from the forest. Eventually finding your way to your job accepting the smiles and bowed heads along the way, scanning over the designs as your hand absently slid over your stomach noting the slight rise soon to be your growing bump announcing your status to anyone with eyes.   
Your head turned at the chittering and clicking signaling the surprise attack of a band of Orcs, quietly you announced the news and they rushed you out of the city across the bridge, arming themselves as you rushed across the bridge. Soon to be thrown through the air as the bridge exploded below you, casting you into the rushing waters below you. Kicking as best as you could to avoid crashing into a large rock ahead landed you in the path of another too soon to avoid, crashing your head painfully into the side of it hearing muffled shouts of your name as the world dimmed around you, the last sound you heard was the pounding of hooves.  
..  
The Elves rushed on ahead then slowed at the sight of the Giant Elk before them groaning in pain with your body stretched across its antlers pausing its three legged stumble back towards the cities. Curling his injured front leg back groaning again with his muscles flexing and trembling as he let out a pained groan before lowering himself at the sight of the King.   
Dismounting quickly Thranduil rushed over to you curling his hands around the sides of your face examining the gash along your temple while searching out for any other injuries. Finding none past a few bruised ribs while his hand timidly slid to your stomach, closing his eyes he carefully listened for heartbeats, silently counting out four. Followed by a soft groan from you drawing him to curl you into his arms as the group of Elves that had swarmed around the Elk. Lowering his eyes he curled his hand around the Elks face thanking him getting a nod in return before he settled you closer to his chest and started the trip back to the Mountain.  
Passing through the front gates again he dismounted again carrying you back to the healing wing with his hand fixed on your cheek after you’d mumbled your Son’s name as he carried you through the Royal Wing stopping as he spotted Dis, “Which one’s her room?”  
Dis motioned down the hall, “Second on the left.”  
Estel darted around Dis’ skirt with his mouth dropping open and hurried after Thranduil being curled in Legolas’ arms while he quietly trying to calm him saying you’d only got a scrape on the head. Thranduil settled you on the bed carefully accepting the herbs from the Elven healers that had traveled from Mirkwood at the news, all carefully checking on the babies first drawing a smile to his face as he playfully asked, “Just how many of my people knew of my Children before I did?”  
Their grins made him chuckle softly before settling beside your head on the ground gently stroking your cheek as they tended your cut covering it in a clean bandage after cleaning it. Their heads turned at Estel’s sniffles before Legolas set him down on the bed where he gently set the sandwich he’d made, still wrapped in its cloth and curled around your stomach brushing your shirts back up so he could stroke your stomach with his eyes closed. The Elven healers pausing their steps as Estel’s sniffles stopped and his head rose at your next grumble sliding your hand over his back and up to curly your fingers around his ear. Wiping his cheeks he smiled as you raised your head offering him a smile, “Just a bump Little One.”  
He moved to crawl closer to lay curling in the crook of your shoulder and neck mumbling, “I made you a sandwich.”  
You smiled at Legolas and Thranduil, who kissed your forehead before helping you sit up as you said, “Good, I’m starving.”  
He happily passed you the food as you wiped his cheeks again, quickly unwrapping it and taking a bite while the Elven King inched closer inspecting it, swiping a finger along the edge collecting the side and nearly puckering at the mixture before glancing at you with a quick smile as Estel said, “I can make you one as well if you’d like?”  
Thranduil swallowed the tart mixture, “No thank you, I ate when we returned.”  
Estel smiled and glanced up at Legolas who caught his Father shaking his head, “No thank you. Why don’t we get a stew put together for Naneth?” Estel nodded and moved along your side rubbing your stomach before hopping into Legolas’ arms to help him put a stew together.  
Thranduil kissed your forehead gently, “Let’s get you in some dry clothes.” Helping you out of your clothes and boots after collecting a dry set, gently helping you change after the healers had left. Easing your shirt back down he gently slid his hand over your stomach locking his eyes with yours with a growing smile, “You’re carrying my Children.” Kissing you gently and stroking your cheek.  
“I wanted to tell you in person.”  
He chuckled handing you the rest of your snack a flash of a sneer curling on his face, “How you can manage to eat this I have no clue. Not sure I could.”  
You giggled, “If you were having the same nonstop cravings I am you’d eat just about anything. Though somehow Estel manages to know just what I need.”  
“He seems certain he’s got a Brother on the way.” Chuckling as he pressed another kiss to your forehead. “Either way I’ll love them all. How have you been?”  
“I think I stepped on some toes with your Council. Did you tell them to come to me?”  
“No I didn’t. But our nights together were marked, making you their Queen fully. Even before our third night you were Queen, so they would naturally go to you whether I ordered it or not. And as for stepping on their toes, I’m glad there’s someone else to spite them when they’re being unreasonable. They haven’t given you any trouble?”  
You pointed to your desk, “The letters are in the box on my desk.”  
He pecked your cheek again before going to claim it, setting it gently in your lap as he settled behind you to read through each of them including their various reports, “No wonder I didn’t receive any news. Normally I get countless of these when I’m away for battles.”  
“How did that go?”  
He smiled after you kissed his cheek, “We all returned safely, a few dozen wounded but nothing that cannot be healed.”  
He read through everything agreeing with all of your decisions and even pointing out the jump in reports of their exports and productivity curling around you gently sure to avoid hurting your ribs kissing you again and resting his forehead against yours. Breaking apart when your door opened revealing the Company and Dain all coming in to check on you, each asking several questions about your health before informing you of their clear victory with only a broken finger as the main injury. All curling around you and shifting as Legolas returned with your stew and Estel brought the rolls he’d made along with your spoon, happily stroking your stomach and talking to his siblings as you ate.  
For a full week you stayed in bed as Thranduil tended to you curling around you through the nights making sure your body was given enough time to heal before he moved you both to his Kingdom into your new rooms to inspect the new changes to the Apartments you were staying in along with the toys for Estel and the surprise nursery for the babies. After another celebration, this time in Erebor including Elves from each Kingdom and the Dwarves from any Kingdom that wished to attend alongside the Men from Laketown for your marriage and children along with the clear victory in Dale and the return to Erebor that lasted nearly a week you and Thranduil decided to wait on your wedding until after your birth to handle it all properly.  
Pregnancy went along easily enough drawing four cries ringing out through the Kingdom, including two Brothers for Estel who happily stroked their hands and feet as he greeted them listing everything he would teach them. Words spread quickly on varying colored wings drawing the sound of bells spreading the news on the wind for anyone within the winds grasp to smile at the news. Months later the forest drew guests from around Middle Earth for you long awaited wedding.   
One that would draw envious gasps for centuries to come as the four new heirs claimed their first steps walking you down the aisle for all of the world to see. Soon to be lifted by the smiling King to kiss each of them before the Dwarves around you claimed them for the trading of the rings all leading to yet another massive celebration shared equally by all Kingdoms, each claiming a night to host the celebration to show off the newly rebuilt and restored Kingdoms.


End file.
